Implants
Basics Each of your clones has ten implant slots, numbered 1 to 10. The Cybernetics skill governs implants, with higher skill levels allowing more powerful implants. You can use jump clones to switch between implant sets. Once inserted they cannot be removed, and are destroyed when you insert a different implant into a slot already in use. When you die you lose all implants in that clone. Attribute Enhancers The first implants you are likely to come across are the attribute enhancers. They fit in slots one to five, and add +1 to +5 to a specific attribute, which then increases the rate at which you gain skill points. They are bought from most faction's loyalty point stores, and then bought and sold in the market. Combat Skill Hardwirings These fit in slots six to ten. They are available from faction loyalty point stores, and occasionally from belt and mission rats. All improve functionality by reducing or increasing values but none have detrimental effects like ship Rigs do. *Slot 6 - small turrets damage (specific), launcher CPU requirements, agility, repair system duration, shield upgrade power requirements, pirate set boosters, *Slot 7 - turret falloff, turret track speed, turret cap drain, missile flight time, ship velocity, afterburner duration, cap drain on remote armor repair, shield hitpoints *Slot 8 - medium projectile damage, signature radius for missile explosions, afterburner cap drain, cap drain for shield transfer, hull hitpoints *Slot 9 - every type of turret damage, every turret's R.O.F., turret optimal range, target velocity for missile strike, micro warp drive cap drain, armor repair hitpoints, shield recharge *Slot 10 - large turret damage, missile R.O.F, turret CPU requirements, AB or MWD speed, armor hitpoints, warfare mindlinks Notes: all hardwires have versions 1%, 3% and 5% boosts. Many of the 5% have Cybernetics 5 requirement. Rare hardwires can give 7% or 10% boosts and require Cybernetics 5. Mining implants are not available on market and are not in the above list. Outside Resources Comprehensive Hardwiring Overview Profession Hardwirings Industry Hardwirings Exploration Hardwirings Mindlinks Um... Minklink words go here Implant Sets :words: Calculating Secondary Bonuses Calculating bonuses isn't as hard as it might first appear. First, multiply all the "Set Bonus" bonuses together. If you're missing any set pieces, just ignore them. Low-Grade and normal (referred to as High-Grade) pieces from the same set will quite happily mix (just remember they have specific slots; you can't use both Low-Grade and normal Alpha, for example). : For a complete set: 1.15 x 1.15 x 1.15 x 1.15 x 1.15 x 1.5 = 3.017036 : For an incomplete, mixed set (Alpha, Beta, Low-Grade Gamma and Low-Grade Delta): 1.15 x 1.15 x 1.1 x 1.1 = 1.600225 Next, for each item, multiply the number you've just arrived at by the "Effect Bonus", then divide by 100 and add 1 : Complete set: :: 1 x 3.017036 /100 +1 = 1.030170 :: 2 x 3.017036 /100 +1 = 1.060340 :: 3 x 3.017036 /100 +1 = 1.090511 :: 4 x 3.017036 /100 +1 = 1.120681 :: 5 x 3.017036 /100 +1 = 1.150851 : Incomplete, mixed set: :: 1 x 1.600225 /100 +1 = 1.016002 :: 2 x 1.600225 /100 +1 = 1.032004 :: 3 x 1.600225 /100 +1 = 1.048006 :: 4 x 1.600225 /100 +1 = 1.064009 Lastly, multiply these numbers together. : Complete set: 1.030170 x 1.060340 x 1.090511 x 1.120681 x 1.150851 = 1.536336, or a 53% increase. : Incomplete, mixed set: 1.016002 x 1.032004 x 1.048006 x 1.064009 = 1.169191, or a 16.9% increase. Sets which provide their bonus through reducing attributes like signature radius or cycle time work similarly; the numbers in the second step will be slightly below 1 rather than slightly above it. Faction Sets These come from the LP stores of (primarily 0.0?) NPC corporations. The pirate factions also have their own sets, which will be discussed in more detail below. Pirate Sets These come from pirate factions, and fit in slots one to six, named alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon and omega. The first five (alpha to epsilon) have a primary effect of +2 (low grade) or +3 attribute enhancement, and a secondary effect that is set dependent. The Omega fits in slot six, and boosts the secondary effects of the other five by 50%. The Cybernetics skill level required depends on the set element. Crystal The Crystal set comes from the Guristas pirate faction, and gives a bonus to shield boost amount (subcaps only). Halo The Halo set comes from the Angel pirate faction, and reduces signature radius. Slave The Slave set comes from the Sansha pirate faction, and increases armor hitpoints. Snake The Snake set comes from the Serpentis pirate faction, and increases velocity. This set also gives a bonus to your chance of smuggling contraband through high-sec. Talisman The Talisman set comes from the Blood Raider pirate faction and reduces the duration of modules requiring the Energy Emission Systems skill. Category: Guides Category: Eve 101